A Children of the Corn scene Two: The Sequel
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Remember my first and well loved story? Here is the muchaskedfor sequel. Rated for language and mentions of violence.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Children of the Corn or any related things.**

Isaac and I walk quickly through the cornfield, taking a glance up at the woman who hangs helplessly on one of our hand-made crosses. I love the sight of adults in depressing situations. It was always a favorite of mine. Isaac has been droning on about something, and I will most likely be punished for not paying attention. It's happened before. I was whipped cruelly while Isaac yelled at me. "You insolent fool! The Lord commands that you do as He says! That includes never, ever acting as though the preaching I may do is not worth your attention!" Twenty lashes. That was my punishment, twenty lashes. I still have the scars, wanna see?

"We must sacrifice them both tonight." Isaac says, pulling me from my reverie. He has pulled his eyes from the woman. I prefer to call her 'Jezebel' for I believe she should be forced to suffer as the horrid queen did. I know all my Biblical stories. But back to the matter at hand.

"Amos will satisfy Him. We need the woman; she'll bring the man to us." I reply slightly coldly as I try to convince him to give me more time. I need Jezebel to get to Haman, as I call the male interloper. I am making names for the two of them. I do believe I have snapped.

"No, he must be taken without her. We cannot remove her from this place, for it is holy."

Holy my ass. I glare at him from the corner of my eye. Calm, Malachai, stay calm. You'll get what you want soon enough. Just mind the pipsqueak and wait for it.

"We will bring the Lord two by using one." I answer confidently, slightly to myself. Yes, Isaac will agree. I know he will.

"Do not blaspheme, Malachai, you know not the Laws. He speaks them only to me." He replies, turning to face me fully. He seems shorter, or maybe my anger has just made me taller. I wouldn't put it past myself. He has angered me one too many times.

"I think not, Isaac, you are the one who has lost favor with Him! He is the God of blood and sacrifice, not ceremonies!" I shout, though I don't even remember doing it. I really am not sure of what I do half the time. I couldn't have done that.

"Ah! Sacrilege! Down on your knees, heretic!" He yells back at me, unafraid. The small boy shakes with his effort. I never thought he could sound so angry. I have really done something bad this time, but I don't care anymore. He doesn't deserve to boss us around anymore. He has no power over me, I hold all the power in my hands, and I see that now.

I grip his shirtfront and jerk him up to my eyes. There is fear reflected deep in his brown orbs. "Shut your mouth Isaac!" I can hear myself telling him, as he told me so many times when I spoke out of turn. "You will go apart from us!" I throw him back into the dirt, drawing my knife with my left hand. I hold the point in his face. "He Who Walks Behind the Rows will decide your fate." I spit at him, now quite sure that I am in control. His face is distorted by fear for a moment, and I know I have won.

The fear is quickly replaced by anger. No! No! This is not how the power shift is supposed to work! "Don't just sit there! Seize him, punish him, cut him down! I command you!" He shrieks to the others from his spot on the ground. "I am the Word, and the Giver of His Laws! Disobedience to me is disobedience to Him!" He is now standing, screaming in my face, though he talks the Followers around him. "Do it now, or your punishment shall be a thousand times, a thousand deaths, each more horrible than the last!" He threatens to the crowd around us.

I HATE being the center of attention. Really I do. The children around us mumble to each other, drawing weapons and shifting uncomfortably. They haven't obeyed him yet, that is a good sign. I may win yet! "They are tired of your talk, Isaac." I reply calmly, voicing the known opinion of the Followers surrounding me. "I have shown them what I can do." My smirk widens, all truth escaping my mouth. I hear an agreeing murmur shoot through the others. "Cut the woman down!" I shout to a few of the strong men, watching them run off to do my bidding. Isaac shivers slightly when I turn to face him again. It is a surprise to me as he straightens, waiting for my judgment. "Put Isaac in her place. We will see how the Lord favors you." The young men around him grab his arms and shoulders.

His reaction amuses me, a mixture of fear, anger, and the hurt of betrayal. "No!" He yells in an effort to free himself and set up power balance again. "No! You dare not blaspheme!" Isaac is trying to use guilt to get his position back. "He will punish you! The God of Hell will devour you! All of you!" Now he is making them fearful. A small shake of my head makes them believe otherwise, though. He screams for them to stop, but our balance of power is now completely changed.

A smile comes to my face, as it so rarely does these days. I have now won, and no one, NO ONE, will take this victory from me!

**What do you think? The long-awaited sequel to 'A Children of the Corn Scene.' I am very proud of this work. Malachai has gotten his revenge. I may do a third for the ending of the movie, Burt and Isaac vs. Malachai. Should I? Now, just hit the pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen. Come on, you know you want to!**


End file.
